Yes My Lord
by MomoPuccho13
Summary: I sat on the warm floor of the shower letting the soothing water run down my chest and legs, my back pressed against the cool tiles.I could faintly hear the sound of the door sliding open , and I felt cool air bush on me. Sebastian almost silently slid the door closed behind him with his shoe."Bocchan?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see a pair of red ones looking into mine.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the warm floor of the shower for what seemed like hours just letting the soothing water run down my chest and legs, my back pressed against the cool tiles of the far wall. Encased in the glass room, I thought of nothing just rested my eyes and body. Stress was something Sebastian told me I had too much of, so instead of a bath I decided on using my steamy shower room.

I could faintly hear the sound of the door sliding open , and could feel some cool air bush on my feet. Sebastian walked in and I folded my legs over each other and slumped so that I could shield all of my nudity form him, as the water of the tub usually did for me.

"You are beginning to wrinkle…" his soft deep voice cooed at me, " are you ready to retire to your room?"

I opened my cobalt blue eye and looked at his face… Stoic as always… "Not just yet"

"Young master I can not allow you to be in here, any longer and you could become ill with this heat."

I closed my eye and turning away from him, I stood. I reached out my arm and turned the nob for hot water , then the cold. The water abruptly stopped and I stood in the moist air already feeling cooler. I sat down again and opened my eye to look at him. " Now that It is cooler I can stay longer."

"Not for long, before it will become too cold." He then slickly, and almost silently slid the door closed behind him with his shoe. " Now the air is trapped and you can enjoy this cool off. As always I am to keep you pleased."

"But now, like the air, you too are trapped." I said felling as if I had outsmarted him, a smug look on my face.

"Yes, It seems I am." Looking somewhat taken back, he placed his middle finger's glove tip in his teeth and pulled it off with a small flick of the neck, then did the same to his other, he removed his Jacket and vest walking over to where I sat and lowered himself next to me.

" What are you-"

I could feel his soft lips crush against mine and instantly I pulled away a little too fast and fell on my side, quickly I propped my self up and folded my legs again, a little embarrassed but too confused for words. I just stared at him, I must of looked horrified because he lightly smirked and silently chuckled to himself, as a demon I'm sure he loved seeing the discomfort in others. Truthfully I wished I hadn't pulled away form him, it was nice, I had never been touched with passion since my parents….. But it was wrong.

"Bocchan!" he looked hurt, "I'm sorry I thought you were toying with me, so I-"

"Kiss me again."

His looked surprised but that only lasted a small moment before his stoic face returned.

" Vary good my lord." he said with a small smile as he leaned into me again. He went so slow to bring himself to me it almost hurt… I was aching for him, but why? Why did I want him with me so much? I knew it was wrong but I needed him..

I pushed my lips to his again, but this time I did not remove my self, I kissed him and as I got used to the feeling of his lips massaging mine I pushed harder and for a deeper kiss. I could feel his tongue lick my bottom lip, and I then licked his, not knowing what to do. My mind was racing , I could feel my face was hot, I felt shaky and weak. We stayed like that for some-time, eagerly grasping at each other, all the while our lips moved in synchronization. Absentmindedly I began to clumsily unbutton his white shirt, rubbing my left hand over his ivory chest at every opening in the buttons I made, while my right was holding the back of his head, fingers entangled in his velvety black hair.

He was over me, right arm holding him up, left holding the small of back and pressing me close to him. I began to softly moan in the kisses, feeling ashamed at how I was so easily over come with ecstasy at his lips.

Though my face was burning and I could feel some warmth radiating off of Sebastian, I began shivering still wet from my shower.

"Se-S-Sebastian…." I could barely pull away from our kiss, " cold, I need a blanket"

Sebastian pulled away and smiled

"Vary good my lord " With one swift push off of his right hand and knee he rose with me still in hand. I wrapped myself around his body my legs around his torso his shirt wrapping over my back some and brushing on my thighs, I tied my arms around his neck and rested my head under his, my cheek against his sternum. He carried me out of the room and dried me off with the soft towels. Carefully brushing my skin, sending tingles up my spine. He caressed my face with his hands and softly kissed me, dropping the towel around my waist. I blushed and Sebastian quickly picked me up again setting me onto my large bed, slowly he removed his own shirt and placed it around my shoulders.

"Why are you giving me your shirt?"

He only looked at me a smiled his perfect smile, that was so rarely seen. Teasingly he traced lines on my chest giving me soft kisses on the nape of my neck.

"Sebastian." I said a little to sternly. He regretfully pulled away and began to button his shirt on me, leaving the bottom one, and the top three undone. I crawled into the center of the bed. Looking down I realized just how perfectly his shirt fit me like my night shirts that I usually wore.

"Sebastian?..." I said his name in question still looking at the shirt.

"Yes, you do wear my shirts for bed, they fit you perfectly for sleep, I am surprised you had not noticed before tonight." he said slightly turning his head to my armoire " I keep the extras ones I have in there for you."

Blushing I just grabbed at the extra fabric near the neck and pulled it up to my face, inhaling deeply I took in his scent. It was so warm and inviting with hints of vanilla, probably from baking my sweets for tea time. I loved it.

" Form now on you are to give me the one you have worn during the day for sleep"…. Still blushing I looked up at him." I like the smell of you and want to sleep with your scent comforting me at night."

He leaned over me and with his arm swept me up to the top of my bed where the pillows were he carefully moved the heavy blankets out form under me and placed them over my legs. I sat with my back against the head board and a pillow under my back. He crawled over me one hand went passed my head and held the top of the headboard the other touched my cheek. He whispered into my ear

"Warmer now?" his breath on my ear sent chills down my body, but a warm feeling came over me. "yes" I said pulling his face with both my hands to mine and kissing him. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and clasped my hand on the back of his head. He moved his hands down and rested them on my shoulders before slowly and softly dragging them down my body stopping at my bent hips.

"Bocchan?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see a pair of red ones looking into mine. It was strange to be like this, so close to him. But so comforting… I knew this wouldn't last vary long until people were to know, so I must not let much more of this happen. He is my butler, not a lover.

Still looking into his crimson eyes I wondered what he must be thinking, and as if he red my mind he closed them

"Oyasumi nasai, bocchan" he whispered on my forehead, I could feel his lips lightly bush my skin. I closed my eyes and felt the pressure on the bed around me dissipate as Sebastian got off. Though my eyes were closed I could tell cables were being blown out until there must of only been one left , I looked to see Sebastian at the door his three pronged candle holder still alt, casting a warm yellow light on his face. He was stoic once again as if nothing earlier that night had happened, the door was ajar, "Sebastian?" I softly called out,

"Yes my lord?"

"stay with me tonight, "

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep. I am always by your side." he stood by my bed and blew out two of the three candles.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap(chapter 1)

"Oyasumi nasai, bocchan" he whispered on my forehead, I could feel his lips lightly bush my skin. I closed my eyes and felt the pressure on the bed around me dissipate as Sebastian got off. Though my eyes were closed I could tell candles were being blown out until there must of only been one left , I looked to see Sebastian at the door his three pronged candle holder still alit, casting a warm yellow light on his face. He was stoic once again as if nothing earlier that night had happened, the door was ajar,

"Sebastian?" I softly called out,

"Yes my lord?"

"stay with me tonight, "

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep. I am always by your side." he stood by my bed and blew out two of the three candles.

A few moments passed. Sebastian was sitting on a chair watching me. I lifted the blankets and felt a chilly burst of air giving me goose pimples, "In" I said simply, Sebastian nodded and climbed onto the bed with me removing first his shoes. I couldn't help but smile knowing that Sebastian was now only wearing his pants. He folded the blankets over himself facing me his right arm under his head for cushion. I rolled towards him stopping to have my back towards him, and pushing closer until I was nested against him, almost sitting in his lap. His left arm held my waist and I purred at his touch. He kissed the top of my head, and I could feel my azure tinted gray hair move slightly off my face.

We stayed like that until my eyes became heavy, moving my body every once in a while to get more comfortable, But keeping pressed against Sebastian's build. He must of thought I had fallen asleep because he removed the arm that was holding me and I could feel him sit up. I opened my eyes immediately not wanting him to go, and suddenly wide awake. I turned and sat up and quickly grabbed onto the waist line of his pants my fingers brushing the dimples of his back. I pulled him onto the bed, and with out warning jumped on top of him, sitting on his lap, my hands pushing his chest down on the mattress. He looked up at me and with a sly twitch of lips he grabbed my sides and spun over so that he then was looming over me, he leaned down to kiss me, but I turned away, blushing at how powerfully he had me pinned down making my legs bounce up into him. His lips landed on my cheek and the trailed down to my chin, my neck, and my shoulder, what ever skin hadn't been covered with his shirt.

"Always causing trouble for me aren't you?" he said looking at me innocently "I must begin to make preparation for tomorrow's activities. I can not leave the chores to those three." he was referring to my other servants, who did nothing but cause more messes for Sebastian to clean.

"You are the one kissing me." I retorted thinking about how this could possibly be trouble for him.

"But you are the one asking for me"

I looked up at him and grinned " Will you comply? Or do I have to let you go?"

"Young master you do not have to do anything." he smiled and pulled himself off the bed, he grabbed the candle and waked to the door leaving me breathless on my bed, the light form the hall illuminated a yellow line through him and onto my face. I watched his silhouette walk, his head turned and his eyes peered at me in his peripheral vision, he flipped his hand over near his shoulder and held out his open palm to his face kissing the air and then blowing softly. He walked through the doorway and with a slight bow , closed the door. I sat half disappointed in him for leading me on like that and taking his leave, and half upset for letting him share kisses with me. Annoyed I crawled back under the blankets and awaited for sleep to com, wishing Sebastian hadn't left me.

He knew eventually I would crawl back to him, I just didn't know weather I should try to further what ever 'this' was or to completely ignore our obvious sparks, like I had been doing for so long now.

Morning came too early. I awoke to the sound of the drapes opening wide and a burst of light filling the room.

"Bocchan, Its time to wake up. Todays breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad. To go with it, we have either toast, scones, or pain de champagne. What would you like?"

I sat up and wiped the back of my hands to my eyes.

" A Scone" I felt his hands tenderly pull me to the edge of my bed. I began to unbutton my shirt, but Sebastian was quick to brush my hands away and remove the shirt himself. He them slipped his hands under the shirt at my collar bones and rubbed his hands over my shoulders and started down by back, until I could feel the air touch my skin, both shoulders now exposed. He then moved both his hands down the backs of my arms leading the shirt off of me, and leaning into me so that he could fully remove the shirt. I blushed a little bit at his touch being more eager then before. My eyes were still closed but I could tell he was grinning at me. He pulled a new shirt onto my right then left arm, and began to loop fabric around the buttons starting at the top and working his way down. I could feel the soft fabric of his pristine white gloves touch my skin when he grabbed for the next button hole. He reached for a blue ribbon that matched the color of my eye and looped it over my head, his nimble fingers tied a perfect bow. He then held one leg at a time up in the air pulling the green fabric along them, until my shorts were over my knees, he moved his head to my left side and with his left arm picked my body up, my stomach against his shoulder, and I slumped over his back some, he moved his right hand under me grabbed the back of my pants, slowly pulling them up and gliding his hand over my skin. I started to blush furiously as this was not his usual way to dress me, I always stood for him. I liked it. I tried to remain calm and not excite myself at his movements, but he buttoned my pants with a little too much pressure that made me suck in too much air, making an embarrassing gasping noise. His face looked down to not show me any of his emotions, but I knew he was toying with me on purpose, Sebastian rolled my black socks up my caves and attaching them to the leather buckle to keep then from falling, he massaged my leg. He watched my face closely as he slid on my coat, and carefully tucked in the white shirt ,softly digging his fingers into my skin. Earning himself soft purrs from me. Holding my ankle he slipped on my shoes and rubbed his hands up my clothes till he found my face, he pressed his lips against mine and before could resist I found my self kissing him back. I felt his hands clear hair form my right eye and place some fabric over it, he moved his hands to the back of my head and tied the strings loosely. He stooped kissing me and observed my face. He moved the sting lower on my cheek and tightened the stings to a comfortable position so the they patch would completely cover my purple hued contract embedded to my blue of my eye.. I looked down at his hand, it was closed in a fist but opened a moment later I could see my ring there in his now open palm. I placed my cold fingers on it and Sebastian, using his other hand that was still holding my face, grabbed the cobalt blue gemmed ring and slid it over the thumb resting on his hand. I looked up at him and he held my hand tighter, giving it two quick pulses of pressure, and smiled.

Sebastian handed me a cup of tea.

"This aroma… Earl Grey?" I asked sipping the pleasant warm drink.

"Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly. I shall await you at the dining table" he said with a small bow and turned quickly on his heels taking large strides to the door.

I sat the tea down my mind racing with thoughts of what all of his irresistible actions meant. Why did he touch me like that? Did he want to continue our small affair? Was he toying with me, leading me on? What did he want?! What did I want? I had become completely unhinged and wanted to return to my steamy shower room, but now just thinking about it made me sick. That was the place he kissed me. And how I wanted to do that again too.

Author's note:

Thank you so much for reading! This is the Vary first FanFic I have ever written let alone published. Please leave comments, suggestions, critiques, or advice! If you haven't already realized the next chapter will have more of a risky factor, I will be writing in some yaoi. Again, thank you for reading and stay in tune for Chapter 3, I am hoping to complete it by Friday (Jan.21.2014)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Well it looks like this chapter came early I couldn't resist writing. I hope you enjoy.

I sat at the window staring blankly at the trees rushing past us to hide my scattered emotions and thoughts. I listened to the sound of the steady beats of horseshoes pounding the ground, and the shaking of the carriage making both of us vibrate. I stole a quick look at his slender pale face famed in locks of black velvet, his crimson red eyes closed. He was sitting on the opposite side of the compartment, and at my quick glance jerked his head up, his hair moving from his face except that one stubborn lock that laid in-between his burning eyes, and looked at me. With a sly smile he looked away, as if showing off his perfect demonic beauty to me. I looked back to the window again, lightly flushed, and moved my hand to cover my mouth as I yawned. We were on our way back to the estate, but it would take a while because we left a town that was about 6 hours away form my mansion, and we had just sat down not 20 minutes ago.

"Tiered young master?" Sebastian asked at my yawn.

I only looked at him and drew in a deep breath. I was exhausted. I had not been sleeping too well and waking up three to four times a night sweaty and breathless. It has been a week since Sebastian and I had our small affair, and he has been teasing and toying with me since then, but never speaking a word of his actions, or desires for me. And I allowed him to toy with me, I enjoyed it. It felt exhilarating and secretive to be with someone like him, even if I knew we were to end badly, for some reason he seemed to be worth it.

I nodded my head as a reply. Sebastian stood holding onto the ceiling and placed a hand at the top of the bench I was sitting on to steady his self so he would not fall on top of me due to the rocking of the carriage. He sat next to me and patted his lap. I leaned over with my head and folded my legs next to me, pressing my heals against the wall to push my self towards him. I rested my head on his thigh as pillow and closed my eyes.

I felt the carriage bump and my small body rise off Sebastian's leg and bench, jolting awake. He quickly grabbed me so I would not fall to the floor and hugged me tightly bringing my face up to his, so he could hug my chest more. I blushed realizing my hand was holding tightly to his lap, and looking down I realized how close I was to his groin, I had squeezed my hand tightly in the commotion and by being startled awake, quickly and blushing darker I released my hand and sat up, escaping form his hug and looked out the window again trying to ignore his pleasure in my accidental action. The carriage was darker now and I could tell I had been sleeping for a while. I was surprised I had not woken earlier like I do during the night, maybe Sebastian being so close had helped me relax, even if he was the reason I couldn't sleep at night.

I refused to look at him but I knew he was grinning, I could feel the presence of his stare on me.

"Wipe the smirk off your face," I mumbled and speaking a little louder I asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"One hour and fifteen minutes." He said checking his silver pocket watch, glinting in the sun as it was opened. I opened my eyes wider and looked at him, my face full of surprise; that was probably the longest time I had slept consecutively all week.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked worried. I quickly recovered my usually grim look, I did not want him to know about my sleeping issues.

"Its nothing we just still have so much longer to go still."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, Sebastian still sat next to me, but I had turned my body so that my whole back was facing him, my legs folded under me. I sat imagining what I could be doing right now with Sebastian in this carriage on a long way to home, I dreamt of kissing him, his hands roaming my body, and being free of embarrassments, but soon I chastised my thoughts when I realized I was pooling drool under my tongue and was sucking in saliva to keep it from falling making quite wet noises. How long was I like that, Did Sebastian notice? I blushed thinking if on the off chance he knew what I was thinking, all of the images ran through my head again, No, I knew that was not true I was just I over exaggerating. But what if he was thinking the same things?

I fell backwards knowing he would catch me, letting my legs slide to the left and dropping , hanging there a few inches above the floor. His hand caught me and held over his lap his other hand reached down to touch my face and he smiled.

"Careful."

I closed my eyes and like I had rehearsed in my head I strained my muscles to bring my face up to his. I was worried I'd miss his lips or he wouldn't kiss me back, but I pressed on. My lips met his chin, and instead of pulling away I tried to cover it up and kissed his neck too. Blushing because I know that I messed up. His hand that was holding my back pushed me up and I felt my lips slide up his neck, leaving a small wet line, I moved my head backwards so I wouldn't run into his chin and kissed his lips. With out moving my face form his I turned so my legs could touch the floor and awkwardly stood leaning down slightly still kissing him. I felt his knees open so that I could stand in between them and I did so I could press closer. I then lifted me leg so I could sit on his lap. When I felt comfortable and balanced on his lap, with some help from Sebastian's hands that were now holing tightly to my back and left thigh, I moved my other leg up onto him. I pushed my hand from his neck down his shoulder, the back of my hand against the soft fabric of the bench, it was a little bit hard to move my hand there because he was leaning against the wall, and pressing into me so close. He had my hand pinned there and that was ok because then I did not fear falling off of him. Despite his tight hold on me. I pulled out of our long and intense kiss and tried to catch my breath, I was panting my hot forehead pressed against his cool one, I could hear his breathing too was a little rugged but I had not expected it to be. I pushed a against his forehead before moving mine to look at him. He was staring at my lips, his parted to get more air.

I studied his features thinking how could this be really be happening. How could I, Ciel Phantomhive, be here, right now, kissing this wonderful creature, Sebastian Michaelis.

His hand moved along my thigh and for a second I thought maybe he did share the images in my head because he moved to my inner thigh and softly kneaded my plush skin, just as I had imagined in the dream. He smirked at me knowingly, but just then I knew for certain we had not shared the images, because he moved father and continued to knead, making me pant harder and for more air. My body turned white hot and I could feel small drops of sweat form. He moved his face to my neck and licked, his tongue trembled because of the slowness of the stoke. I softly moaned at his hand, pressing into to me. But I reached down with my free hand and held his wrist, I knew I didn't have the strength to move it, but I grabbed it harder and I could feel it twist under my fingers.

"Please stop, don't do that." I said. And he stopped moving his fingers, placing his hand on my chest, I still held his wrist. He removed his face form my neck and looked at my face. My head was down, eyes closed. I was in pure exactly like this with him, but something was wrong. I just didn't know what. He trailed his hand form chest to my chin lifting me to his face, I opened my eyes, and found his peering into me.

"I understand" he said after a moment, he released his hand form my chin, letting my head drop again, and loosened his grip on my back allowing me to separate form him. But I did mot move. I shook free my hand that was pinned behind him, and placed both my hands on my knees, that were spread over him. I felt the back of my eye patches' strings loosen I lifted my head to look him in the face the same time the black fabric fell from my face, I opened my other eye revealing the mark that he had given me. Sebastian moved his left hand in between us and up to his mouth, he flashed me his white teeth as he bit the tip of his middle finger and pulled his hand down while he flicked his neck never dropping his eye contact with me, his white glove hung my his teeth for a second before dropping. He prepared him self to take and order, but I did not have one to give.

" This mark you gave me. It is my call for you and you must do anything I ask of you. But it is also your way of tracking prey, so that I can never escape. Is that all I am, your Master, your prey?" I asked doubt filled my mind that he would be truthful, but I knew he could not lie because It would break a promise he made to me long ago. I braced myself for his answer.

"You are correct, Young Master, it is indeed what you say it is and no more or less." A tear formed in my eye and I could feel the warm drop fall down my face, it followed my jaw line to my chin and dropped.

"But you are not just my master, Not just my prey."

I looked down at his cheek blushing, that couldn't be true.

"Look at me," He whispered. I forced my self to look at his eyes but It took me several tries to hold his gaze. "You are my love. I have never loved a human before, I have never loved."

"I-" Sebastian cut me off with his thumb, tracing the seam of my lips , the rest of his hand caressing my cheek. He pet my lips.

"Kore ijo no kotoba." His eyes closed and pulled me into him.

Author's note:

Thank you so much for reading, Please Review/Favorite/Follow. As this story continues I am hoping to take it further and further, sorry I did not write in the original plan of a Yaoi( other than what I have written already)in this chapter but stay in tune for the next chapter and see what happens next!

I welcome all critiques and judgments, I am new in the world of writing fan fiction so anything you have to say is a major help. Thank you again for reading and (if not published at an earlier date) expect Chapter 4 to be released on Jan.24.2014

*kore ijo no kotoba - 'no more words'


	4. Chapter 4

I sat sitting on his lap, astonished at his words. I buried my face in his chest and bathed in his rich scent, replaying the words in my head. 'You are my love.' his love…he told me. I was his. He had me now captured whether I wanted to be or not. As I softly cried tears of warm joy on his jacket I thought of how impossibly perfect this was, he had hold of my heart with a firm grip, and I on his too.

His chin moved to the back of my head, resting the hair in his neck. His ungloved hand now held mine, while the other rubbed circles on my shoulder blades and ran up and down my spine with soft pressure.

The carriage continued to move, rocking us, but time around us seemed to have stopped. I tried to gather myself and ended up crying harder onto his white shirt, and I could begin to see his pale flesh tone under the fabric as it grew more and more transparent with tears.

"No need for tears." he softly whispered, barley audible over my thoughts, if it wasn't his sweet voice that talked I would not of heard him. He moved the hand rubbing my back at a faster pace in larger circles "Why do you cry? Have I upset you?" I could tell he already knew the answer, so I stayed quite. I wiped the tears form my face with the back of Sebastian's hand that was still fastened to mine. His hand stopped moving. My face felt hot, but the tears smeared on my face felt cool as Sebastian's breath danced on me.. I continued to stare at the silver button on his coat, uniting the two sides of heavy fabric. His hand on my back moved down and delicately held my butt. He unclasped his large hand form mine and did the same to my other side. I blushed and gasped a little as I felt him hoist me up, the extra pressure adding a small amount of pleasure. His face leveled to mine, and he rubbed his cheek to me in small circles, like a kitten asking for attention .I could feel his eyelashes tickle my skin as he blinked ,and could hear him breathing, it soon became a little rugged as he became lightly aroused at my petite body pressed to his. His grip on me tightened at the same moment he found my lips, sucking on my bottom one, making my body turn hot again with a feverous desire.

I pulled my knees back down to the seat so I could hold my self up, ashamed at how weak

Sebastian made me feel. With shaky legs I managed to hold up some of the pressure of my weight, but Sebastian still held me. I pushed my hips into his stomach and bowed my head so that Sebastian's lips would part off of my bottom one, I could feel the suction break, and immediately leaned back planting my lips on his forcefully. I grabbed onto his hair with both hands, his hair pushed up and laid across my fingers, and I tried not to pull it out. I continued to sloppily kiss his lips while he softly massaged the backs of my thighs still close to my butt, accidently brushing his fingers on it sometimes. My face reddened from this new vary pleasing excitement, My face felt almost heavy as did my body, my hands clenched, my toes curled, and my hips rocked. My breath, growing shorter by each passing moment, was rugged against Sebastian's cheeks. I felt him grin, his cheek moving upwards on mine, and his left-sided long fingers curled around the inside on my thigh and began to knead again. I held my breath trying not to moan at his amazing squeezing patterns on my leg. He noticed and knowing I would gasp again, he moved his hand up. I could tell by how he was still grinning that he knew something I didn't, that's not a good sign…..

I could feel a swell at my pants, but knew thought it must just be a felling like the rest of my body. Sebastian continued to knead his way up to it. He brushed against the bump. His fingers tapped my shorts, under the fabric my swell began to ache. His arm was wrapped around me and in between my legs, pushing me close to him, my thigh in the crook of his elbow, but his petting of my small rise made me weak and my legs gave out multiple times, and I hung over his strong unmoving arm as if it were a small tree branch. Hopelessly I squirmed and tried to control my breathing, but I could not help the moaning. I soon realized after he began to stoke me that the feeling under my pants was a real thing, not like the feelings Sebastian gave me that were mental, like my over whelming desire. It hurt so much, and I began to tear up again. Sebastian noticing my tear as if fell onto his face immediately stopped.

I hated him for doing that to me, why did he always stop when I showed any ridiculous sign of discomfort, why did he have to tease me like this. I thought maybe after he had confessed himself to me that the teasing would finally end. Didn't he want me just as badly? I tore my face away from him, and angrily tugged at his hair a little. He beamed at me but the look in his eyes was different, a demonic, envious, desire red hot in his crimson eyes. Then the hand that was still massaging my thigh, not being held, moved to his mouth and again he bit the middle finger and removed his glove, letting it hang for a moment before dropping it next to the other.

I felt his hand move up my knee and then up my shorts a little before being restricted by the fabric, Sebastian watched his hand and I watched his face, anxiously. He hand brushed, then slipped the button out of the hole, his finger rimmed my waist line all the way around my hip to the middle of my back then back again over my hip, he repeated the process adding force to pull them down, after a few laps on one side he moved his arm from under me and I dropped but quickly picked my self up again, he moved his other hand to do the same running his fingers on my skin, reveling more and more in the darkness. I blushed and turned my head away so he couldn't tell how embarrassed I was. I could feel the air on my skin, cooling it down some. My shorts dropped off of me but stopped at my legs not being able to go further down because I still straddled Sebastian. My hands unclenched his hair and moved to his shoulders, leaving it messy and strewn about on top of his head. The ache of the swell had lessened. Still watching his own hands, they, flat-palmed, ran up my chest over my dress shirt and up and over my shoulders, running his hands down my arms bringing the coat to the floor, I heard it drop and then as he did every night, he un-buttoned my shirt from the top to bottom, slowly and like I had that first night he rubbed my chest at every opening in the buttons. When he saw that last three buttons, still buttoned he stopped and looked at my face knowing what lied beneath them. He looked as if he was asking me for permission.

A moment later, and I was throwing my head back my hair hung down and stuck to the back of my neck a little bit at the forming sweat, His hand cupped around me softly squeezing and stroking the base with his thumb. I held on tightly to his shoulders hoping I would not fling my self to the ground, The carriage went over a wooden bridge and we could hear the bump-bump-bump-bump of each board going under the wheels at such a fast speed. The bumps made Sebastian's hand shake and pet me a little rougher. I stifled a moan as best I could.

My mind was blank. All I could focus on was how indescribably amazing the pleasure was form the small movements, and how I never knew something like this was even possible, Sebastian's cakes would never be this good. I never wanted this to end, How could anything be as good as this moment now?

I swung my head back down and opened my eyes, hoping to find a face that I could kiss. Instead I found Sebastian's hand working to un-button his own pants, and looking next to that I could see my member being cuddled by Sebastian's hand. I watched it as it moved to grab my shaft slowly twisting. A burst of hot tingles ripped through my body radiating form this scene. I couldn't make words, all I could do was pant for more and hope that whatever this pressure rising in me, was a good thing. Sebastian sensed this feeling, how I did not know, but hastily spun me around. I accidently kneed him in the stomach, but he showed no pain, and forced me down on his lap. He held his hand over my chest and held me into him, as he kissed the back of my neck and top of my shoulder. I slammed my back against him, his other hand continued to rub me. I felt the pressure inside me swell up again but this time with a sort of urgency. I abruptly stopped a moan halfway through feeling something warm drip down my leg. I felt fulfilled , I was costing on an ecstasy made by a beautiful demon's love for me.

I looked down at the white flow on my leg, confused I turned my head to Sebastian's head resting on my shoulder, watching the white liquid drip down my thigh. I nuzzled his ear with my nose and softy kissed his hair, Suddenly I felt a sharp pain inside of me, when I turned my body too look at him.

I then realized within my hot moment of burning pleasure, Sebastian had sat me down onto not just his lap, but his own hardened shaft. I must not of felt it go inside of me , distracted by his other movements, But I felt it now, and it hurt. I sat in agonizing pain. Trying to hold back tears, knowing if Sebastian knew he would probably never touch me again. I tired to regain my breath, but now it was hard to breath because of this pain, I clenched trying to ease it, but that only made Sebastian moan.

I was surprised. I had never heard that from him, only his soft pants. He eyes closed and he hugged me tighter. My movement from his tighter hold caused pain to shoot up into me again almost sawing me in half, But it wasn't as bad as the first. As the carriage rocked on it slightly vibrated me on top of Sebastian, but this did not cause me pain, Instead I felt as if I were melting again, sending warm needles throughout my body. I grabbed onto my pants which were still on my knees, and squeezed them, digging my fingers in, I hissed through closed teeth as I ground my self into him trying to get used to the pain. I earned myself moans from him, I was amazed that I could pleasure him as he did for me, With that in mind I decided that with this new position I had the power, I could take my turn in pleasing him. I made him moan again with my small circles, and I felt the pain lessen even more, I too was beginning to find pleasure in this odd sensation.

I pushed the shorts off my knees and felt them slip down my socks, I kicked off my shoes, and the pants slid to the floor, My feet dangled above the ground, and I spread open my legs, wrapping my feet around Sebastian's caves. As I moved my legs, Sebastian and I both moaned in a duet , my voice going high as his went lower. I leaned forward, grabbling onto my knees. I felt his hug around me grow weak and then he held his hands out on my sides, holding my hips. I wondered what would happen if I….?

I lifted myself as best I could, pushing out on Sebastian's legs with my feet and pushing off of my knees. I could feel my skin lift off of his pants, and his hand quickly moved off of my back, and found this the perfect moment to pull his pants down some too. He arched his back shoulders pressing against the wall and slipped his pants down to mid-thigh, also moving himself deeper into me, as he sat back down I went with him, his hands grabbed my hips and pushed me down onto him hard. I could them feel myself sitting down on his skin, making a slap clap sound. I screamed in pain, but quickly pleasure overcame me, and I buckled on him again. And again. And again, until I felt no more pain.

We continued to moan and he continued to thrust. I felt his teeth braze the skin of my shoulders, but always he kissed. As I went up again, he held me there, and I could feel him slip out, I tried not to moan at his exit, but he did it again, he stopped. But this time I was in complete lust. My face burned and sweat dripped off of me, I could feel my dress shirt still clinging to my back.

I un-raveled my legs from his, and realized the carriage had stopped. I stood up and frantically looked around hoping the servants could not see us through the window of the compartment. I fell to the floor and out of the windows line of sight, I looked at Sebastian, but he sat coolly grinning at me. He motioned his head to the door. What was the matter with him? First he stops in the middle of our 'whatever' and now he is acting like it will be no big deal if we were caught like this.

"What is you problem?" I whisper yelled at him "If someone sees us like this-" I grabbed my coat and put in on over my sweaty shirt, still unbuttoned. And shaking my head I looked for my pants. I found them under Sebastian's feet, I reached for them, but Sebastian grabbed them, My fingers only slightly brushing them.

"Do not worry bocchan." he said with a smile, Worry? How could I not do that. " Look." he motioned his head to the window.

I crawled on the floor to the window and slowly stood on my knees to look out. I saw my mansion, but it was dark all the windows were black. The only light was a small group of candles at the front doors.

"I had the servants go on vacation while we were out, They have been gone since we have.

I slowly remembered earlier that day. Before we left I saw Sebastian talking to the three and pointing at Pluto, but I had thought nothing of it. When we left I had noticed they seemed extremely sad as they usually did when I went on long business trips, but I was only leaving for the day.

"Why did you-" It then occurred to me. He knew this was going to happen, so he had them leave, knowing he would have only me to tend to, and with out them around I would feel comfortable and not try to hide. He was a mischievous man but that was why I loved him. I loved him. Love. Had I just really thought that. Do I love Sebastian. I looked back at him, and noticed he had been admiring me form behind, with a slight grin, he had his hands on his legs, almost in a way like he was expecting me to just climb back on. I blushed. I spotted my shorts next to him and darted to them. When I grabbed hold I pulled them up over my legs as fast as I could, a little embarrassed at Sebastian's staring. I opened the door and leaned out on the step.

"Hello? You are dismissed. Please leave now." I looked around at the yard. I could hear the fountain's water running, and the mist blew on my still exposed chest. I found my shoes and handed them to Sebastian, trying to avert my eyes form him, seeing as he was still fully exposed.

"Sebastian. Take me inside now," I trailed my eyes across the bench and found my eye patch, I tucked it into my pocket and sat back down. Sebastian stood up and buttoned his pants, he leaned down on one knee, with a hand on his chest he bowed his head.

"Yes my lord." He grabbed my ankle and slipped on my shoes.

He stood, and walked down the steps. He held out a hand for me and waited. I sighed disappointed at the ending to our affair, but stood and took his hand. Suddenly he pulled me down and took hold of me. His arms under my back and legs. He looked down at me his hair falling from his face, and smiled.

He carried me and I looked back at the carriage. The door was left open, and the horses were gone as well as the driver.

"Sebastian?"

"We arrived over an hour ago, He must of dismissed himself."

"Why didn't you say- an hour!" how could it of bee that long?! We had just left!

Author's note:

Thank you so much fro reading, and your patience in waiting for this chapter. Please Favorite/follow/review.

Next Chapter will be published Monday. (January 27.2014)


	5. Chapter 5

My brain was racked with how all of that time could have been spent like that, if we arrived an hour ago, I couldn't even fathom the thought of being alone with Sebastian that long, he always had chores of cooking, of cleaning, of something else to do.

I looked back to his perfect face, that was still contently watching me. I wanted to ask him about what we had just done. What that had meant? Why he had done that to me? Why I liked it so much? But I couldn't form a question that didn't sound ungrateful. But that was the opposite of what I felt. I was over joyed at Sebastian's actions. I wasn't sure if I wanted 'that', but I knew I wanted to be with him and if that is what it is like. Then I'm more than happy to be with him.

I felt his hand move from my back but I moved my hands to his neck so he wouldn't put me down. He did anyways, twisting my body and letting his hand slide up my back and on top of my head. He knelt down at my height and moved his arm vertically to slide my legs off of it. I felt them touch the floor and I stood a little shakily. Sebastian now standing again leaned over me and with one hand on each of the doors he pushed then both open with little effort. I watched the heavy doors move apart showing me the inside of my unlit mansion. I don't think I have ever seen it dark like this. I felt the slightly warmer air rush against my chest, and the smell of home filled my nose. I hadn't realized that my shirt was still undone till then, feeling Sebastian's hand creep over my skin as he leaned to my ear. And kissed it softly before whispering.

"Please….?" I could tell just by the tone in his voice he was a little pained, but I didn't know why. He was always so good at hiding his emotions. But he was also asking me to enter. He never did that, usually I had just walked in and he followed behind me and closed the doors. But I hadn't, I stood there and stared, I turned back around to him, now kneeling, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him for a long time, I felt like I was pouring my emotions into him, saying goodbye to his love. I knew that 'it' was over. He wouldn't let it continue he must of known from the start as I did it would end badly. But why did he do that with me if he was going to end it. But then again that wasn't what he was thinking was it? Isn't that why he ordered the other servants away? I was confused.

He kissed me back with a passion that burned through my lips and stung me like a bee, injecting his poison into me, hooking me and reeling me in once again. But I didn't care.

His hands slid down my back and I felt them cross over each other he held me and delicately and traced the buttons on the back of my shorts, with his wrists crossed and pressed against sway of my back.

He moved one of his hand to my side and pushed me to his hip.

He rose but still held me in place holding me tight against his hip his hand covering my butt. I hummed at the steady movement of his hip rubbing my front when he took a step.

I had my head on his shoulder resting my head there watching behind us, my legs swung but I tried to press them against his legs, rubbing up and down with my foot when I could. My arms were loosely wrapped around his shoulder. So I was draped across Sebastian like a cape on its side.

As I watched the halls pass behind us I realized we were going to my study.

"I don't want to go to the study." I said hoping he would carry me somewhere were we could still be together not where I would be left alone. Why did I even want t be in his company? He should want to be in mine. I was clinging to him like a small child.

"Oh?...And where would my bocchan like to go?" He said almost teasing me.

I stayed quite, I didn't know where I wanted to be. I thought he would come up with something intriguing. This was Sebastian after all and he never came up short with an idea. He reached for my leg and I moved my knee up the front of him he held his hand under my knee and pushed me up jumping me on him, he slid his hand under my butt as to hold on to me better, I now could feel his hip moving just under my new swell and I pressed into him a little harder hoping he didn't notice, running my other knee across his coat tail and holding it there, so I could get closer to his hip as he walked.

He turned down a hall to change our direction, now probably heading to the game room. It was three doors away and though I wasn't in the mood for games I didn't tell him otherwise, I just stayed quite.

He stood at the door way for a quick moment as if he pondering the idea of leaving me in there but to my surprise he continued to walk. What? Where was he going? Then only other place I could think he was taking me was to my bed chamber, but that was on the west wing, and we were in the east.

I let the sweet milky chocolate melt in my mouth pooling over my tongue and dripping off, I rubbed the last bit of the small square to the roof of my mouth, before swirling my tongue around and swallowing that melted delight. I grabbed hold of the small bowl of cream and dipped my finger in with a small twist, placing it on my tongue and lapping at it. I wiped my finger on a towel before catching Sebastian's face with mine as it went by giving is a little peck. He kept rushing by me but stopped a moment licked his bottom lip and smiled

"Bocchan, You are a messy dessert eater."

He smiled as he broke off a small piece a chocolate before placing in in my mouth, I sucked on his finger as it slid from my lips. He kissed me and rubbed his tongue over mine with the treat in between, I felt it melt faster than before and continued to hiss him, letting the chocolate liquid play with us as well.

I sat on the counter and let my legs wrap around Sebastian as he stood there kissing me a moving hairs from our faces. He broke away and grabbed both of legs spreading them a little so he could release himself. He had taken off his coat, letting me see him in his shirt and black sleeve garters. He was cleaning the kitchen, cutting white roses, and feeding me sweets. I watched him move with such elegance and speed. His tall figure hovered over one thing before moving back to me in-between small tasks, giving me light pecks. I had never seen him like this, He always was by my side or not there at all, I knew he was off cleaning of preparing meals and snacks, but I had never witnessed him do it in front of me. I enjoyed watching him, but I probably would have been less interested if he didn't stop to give me kisses. He paused to take a deep breath after meticulously placing my favorite roses in a small glasses for the tables tomorrow. He checked his pocket watch and placed a hand under his chin before looking at me and back down at the watch again, then again at me.

"It seems that it is already in early morning hours, aren't you at all tiered?"

"No. Continue" I said not wanting to sleep, just wanted to be in his presence.

"Bocchan…" he said trailing off noticing me taking off my coat and kicking off me shoes. His stoic face turned playful. He moved over to me so he could help undress me. But I moved his hands away. I only wanted to remove what I already had.

"Don't you have any more chores for me to watch you do?" I asked teasingly. It was my turn to do the teasing.

His face turned grim and he scooped me up taking me to the dining room. He pulled a chair from the table and set me down in it.

His sly smile disappeared and he turned away from me. Suddenly he jumped into the air grabbing onto the large chandelier and swinging before throwing him self off of it and landing at the other end of the dining hall. The chandelier rocked a little before retuning to its still position. I watched amazed at his ease, I was awestruck. I saw him turn his had to see my reaction, and I quickly closed my mouth and looked bored so he didn't know how impressed I was. He leaned forward placing his hands on the ground, I stained my neck out so I could see past the table, to watch him on the ground. But then I saw his feet in the air as he did a flip. Landing in a crouched position but holding the edge of the rug over his head. He pulled it taut and with amazing force pulled it up sending the table in the air, its cloth billowed and chairs went flying as well, but all up in a synchronized fashion away from the table. I could barley see him move he went so fast. He was only the shadow of a hummingbird. He jumped up into the air spinning to face me, Everything went into a slow motion almost as I watched him preform. He pulled the silverware from his coat pockets and flung them at the table. Then he was running along the tall walls sliding plates off a large stack in his hand sending them flying to the table as he threw the eating ware I could see them hit the still billowing table cloth. He pushed off against the wall and landed in front of me at the end of the tablet the table and chairs had began to fall. He grabbed the table cloth and shook it up then down, sending a bump down the middle and the sides curled up, moving the silver ware to their respectable place on the table as well as the plates. I herd the table thud against the floor and it sent a slight vibration to the chair I was sitting on. Then the chairs one by one hit the floor all facing the table, and pushed in as the rug settle onto the floor. A small moment passed where I could still see in-between the table and the cloth then the gap was closed. I was Sebastian standing looking at me. I looked back at the table fully set and perfect.

He smiled and walked over to me grabbing my hand and pulling me up. Because I was only wearing socks I slipped and the extra fabric bunched at the side of my foot. He caught my back with his other hand. It was like we were dancing.

I stood up, out of his grasp embarrassed that I manage to trip my self with a sock.

Author's note:

Thank you so much for reading! Have any ideas about what you want to happen please let me know I am vary open to ideas. Please review/favorite/follow, All criticism is appreciated. I am new to writing fan fiction. Not sure how much more of the story I can go with chapters this long, so please if you have any requests in what you want to see happen in upcoming chapters let me know and I will try to incorporate them. Thank you again for reading and Chapter 6 will be published around Friday. (January 31.2014)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Vary sorry about how late this chapter is. I hope you still enjoy it. I added extra to hopefully make up for its tardiness. please excuse any spelling/grammar errors. and hope you enjoy!

"Bocchan… I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. And please touch me however you want, remember my heart and body is yours. I am bound to you." he bowed his head but I could see he was slightly flushed too.

"I didn't mean to. I just tried to grab something….so I wouldn't fall. An…and…..and you happen to be standing there. I….uh…..didn't mean to touch your- …to touch you….. There." I stuttered over my words, embarrassed now for a whole other reason. But I didn't know why I was embarrassed. Truthfully I wanted to see it again, to touch it, love it… ah! But how could I be thinking about that right now!

Sebastian must of noticed my change from light pink to dark rouge. As I had thought about him in that way, but surly he didn't know that was what I was thinking about, right?

"Are you saying you don't want to touch me? The last time you did like that…., you acted a little differently." he said his grin returning, " In fact I remember quite distinctly that you practically begged for me, the way you kissed me." his voice went lower at the word kissed.

That bastard! How dare he say something cheeky like that to me! And more importantly how could he see through me like that?

"Begging, please…. I do not beg. I order and you comply." I said trying to keep a strong voice.

"And comply I will."

I kept working at the clasp on my sock and let it drop off too. Not even attempting to unbuckle the leather straps, because I knew I would fail, I pushed my finger into my skin under the band and pulled it down my calf roughly, but surprisingly it came off with out much force, I did the same to the other side and stood, sliding my back up the wall my hand moved to my face and I slipped it under the patch on my eye and I shook my head pulling the patch from my face, I felt the fabric drop, and instantaneously, I felt the lilac pentacle grow almost warm, as if it were becoming energized. I noticed that Sebastian had already removed his gloves. But again I did not have a command for him. I only needed to command him to help coax Sebastian into doing the dirty work, or in times of great need. And though this was a time of great need, for him, I knew he didn't need any type of coaxing, with even just the smallest twitch of the lips he would know what to do.

I looked down and the floor and dropped the patch next to my socks. A few feet away I saw my shoes and jacket that I took off earlier, before Sebastian's un-necessary show when he made up the table. I grinned to myself, reminding me of how looking at Sebastian's stoic face, his eyes always held a mysterious and envious glow, through the years he was bound to me in contract, pre-affair.

I herd that familiar sound of his feet tapping the ground as he walked to me, and I looked up to find his face much closer than anticipated. He moved in slowly for a kiss but I held his face a couple inches away stopping his movements but not pushing him away. I looked into his eyes, I wanted to know if his look had changed since his face hadn't. I peered into his red eyes and felt my self melt as they peered into mine. His gaze was warm, I could still see the envy within his irises, but instead of mystery I found a smile, Love perhaps? I melted into him and he brought his lips to eyes, I closed them and he vary softly kissed my eyelids.

"How long are they on leave for?" I asked feeling the tension build up again. I wanted to be with him right now I didn't care. But I needed him to think I was strong, that I did not need to be dragged at his hip everywhere even if I deeply longed for it.

"Uhm.. Uh." I had caught him off guard. I don't think I had ever been able to do this either, Sebastian was showing me his weak side now much more often, it was strange but now. I felt like he was more even to me, not a god that played with me for fun only to be left behind. I feared he would leave me. Once you've lost something you never get it back again. I had learned that painful lesson many years ago, but it still was a freshly cut wound. I don't know If I would be able to survive loosing him. He was all I had left whom cared about me. My parents, my aunt, all gone; I have Lizzy, but she is foolish, she could never be whom I needed. We had a mandatory love for each other, though hers for me was more real.

I was brought back by the sound of his voice, now near by my ear.

"They wont be coming home anytime soon…" He cooed, the whisper was so quite, it was almost as if he was just breathing. I was frustrated at how ambiguous of an answer he had given me. But was too overcome with lust to further the tangent. I didn't need to worry about them anymore, as long as Sebastian was here, with me, I would not have to worry about anything.

I slid to the side. Next to Sebastian and walked forward a few steps before pushing in the door to the dining hall. I saw the neatly made table, and shine of the silver ware as it shone from the candles of the chandelier while I walked by. When were they lit?... I didn't care I just need to be away form Sebastian to clear my head, I needed to know what I wanted. Even though every part of my body was aching to be pulled back and swept into his arms. My lips longed to be pressed to his.

And again as if he had read my mind I felt his arms tightly wrap around my torso and I jerked backwards. How did he know my thoughts? I bent over his arm and decided that I would just allow him to win over me once again, if that was what he was doing.. It sure did seem like it. There was no reason to hide or pretend around someone who already knew your thoughts. I tried to put up at least a little bit of struggle, I got one good kick in his leg, but he was unaffected by my weak 'attack'.

He carried me somewhere in the house. My eyes were closed but soon I felt I was being propped up in a cushy chair, I was probably in my study. What was Sebastian doing? I expected him to carry me to my room. I felt my cheek warm a little thinking of that, I peeked my eye open to see if Sebastian was still there because I hadn't herd him leave. He was only a foot away sitting on my desk legs crossed his hand on either side of him, he was grinning at me his hair moved from out behind his ear and fell over his cheek, but his eyes were watching me. I watched his eyes moved up and down my body, taking in my whole figure. I crossed my legs and pushed my self up higher in the chair, getting more comfortable. I smirked and began to unbutton my shirt, in attempt to embarrass him for staring at me, maybe I could get him to blush too. But of course I stumbled over them and even ripped one off, flinging it onto his leg. He picked it of his leg, brought it up to his face to inspect it. Then back at me as he placed it into the table. He sighed, then uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, his legs bent under the desk to hold him on. He grabbed the chair's arms, and pulled me closer to him, almost pushing the chair all the way into the desk but stopping before my torso touched his knees. I felt his shins drop and land on the sides of my now uncrossed legs. If he were to sit up, he would be kneeling over me on my chair, and my face would be pressed into his stomach. But he stayed sitting on the desk with a comfortable reach to my face, chest, and legs. Sebastian moved his un-gloved hands to my shirt's buttons and began to rip off each one with a small flick, sending them flying to the left and the right alternatong each time he went down one. At first I was a little annoyed he was ruining my shirt, but then realized that he wasn't going to be embarrassed by my action to begin with, now he thinks that I started to undress so I could 'be' with him. And I could honestly say that I wanted him, and of course before he had to prove that to me I already knew he knew that too.

I watched his face as he slowly ripped off the buttons. it was hungry with envy, and I saw his lips part slightly more and more at every opening in the fabric, twisting into an alluring smile.

I felt my own body begin to tingle at the air on my chest. suddenly he grabbed both sides of the fabric, now fully plucked free of buttons, and threw them to the sides, I felt the fabric brush against my swell as it was pulled out of my waistline. The sides coved my arms but fully exposed my chest to him. He ran one finger from my chin down my neck and across my chest. Staying in the middle like he was drawing the line of symmetry. But stopped in the middle of my bust, he then moved directly a few inches to my left nipple and circled it twice before lightly tapping the bud. I tried to not make any weird sounds at that little motion, but it made my body ripple with excitement, and also tickled a little bit making me clench my toes to keep from giggling like an idiot.

It was happening again, and all I could do was sit there.

My body turned white hot, and I wished to free myself from my other garments, as well as Sebastian's. At that thought passing through my head, Sebastian's foot came up in between my legs and push on the edge of the chair sliding me effortlessly across the rug. His grin widened as he stood his full height. He was so tall. Sebastian turned around on his heels, he placed his hands on the table as he slid the his toe to each of his heels and raised his foot to slid out of his shoes. He stepped out of them, and pushed them both to the side with the side of his foot. He turned his head and I watched his profile as the black hairs danced on his cheek while he moved. He had already removed his jacket while I was watching him do his chores, So I saw his elbows stick out form his side, I presumed that he was now unbuttoning his own shirt. , he moved his head back down to his front, and I looked at the back of his neck, it was bent down and vary slightly moved up at his breathing. I watched his hand pull the fabric of his vest to the side, and it slid over his shoulder, crumpling some of the white fabric. He pulled it behind him, and the fabric folded down on his back. He moved the arm back to his front and placed it on the shoulder that the vest was still hanging off of. His left arm raised out perpendicular to him and grabbing the fabric with is fingers, he pulled it off the raised arm. i heard the vest drop but I was intensely watching his back. I saw the white fabric pull some on his shoulders while moved his arms to finish with his shirt. He spread the sides out so that the shirt was sheet like, and still covered his back. He moved is arms down and I could begin to see the tops of his shoulders. His skin was so pale, so beautiful. I wanted him to keep going so that I could see the contours of his back but he stopped, the shirt was folded over his back and hung off his upper arms. He then began to lap his fingers around his waist band like he had done to me earlier that night. Or I guess it was dawn now because I could see the light from the window start to creep into the room. I pulled my self out of that thought and began to rub my swell hoping to relive it some. I saw Sebastian stop with his pants and turned his head again to me peering at me sideways.

"Bocchan, you are vary inpatient." he said hinting at my rubbing.

"Maybe you shouldn't tease me then." I said hinting at his vary arousing body.

…

I slammed my head into the pillows and arched my back. My breath was hot and rugged in the cool air of the early morning. I spread my legs wider and hissed. My fingers were entangled in his hair as I tried not to push him into me, But couldn't help moving my hips. I felt his tongue lap me over and over again, but never on the tip. With little laps he went up and down swirling around my hard member. It felt so good I couldn't even moan, I only held my breath or panted hard, trying to stay silent.

He had carried me to my room and eagerly pulled off my pants and shirt. He had thrown me onto the bed and with a little bounce he climbed on top of me and grabbed at my thighs pulling them apart. Now he was like this, sucking on me, making me weep for more.

I felt pressure rise inside of me and I knew what would come next this time. I tried to tell him, but he just continued, he must not of sensed it like last time. I felt his tongue suction onto the tip and pop off a twice , I tried to holdback as much as possible, He engulfed me into him, his bottom lip brushing the bottom of the base over and over again, I rested on his tongue and with each time he brought his head down on me I silently screamed in pleasure. Before I could say anything I felt the urgency of pressure rise again and then all of the tension I had been holding in my abdomen released, my back stopped arching, lying flat on the sheets, and I untangled my hands from his hair bring them up to my own and holding the top of my head. I felt the liquid ooze over my thighs some, but quickly I felt Sebastian's tongue lap over it. I felt hot, a thin layer of sweat rested on my body. I looked down to se Sebastian smiling at me and licking his lip. He stood and tore off his cloths one hand on each of his pant and shirt, Making them go in opposite directions, the fabrics ripped cleanly, I do not think any human would have been capable of that maneuver. I eagerly watched his body. It stood still, I saw his toned stomach and arms as well as legs, he was slender and strong but not overly muscular. He had broad shoulders, but his figure was still dainty. He was all around a gorgeous man. I reddend realizing I had been staring at him for too long, but I couldn't help myself this was the first time I had seen him fully undressed. I remembered him saying to me that he had never loved, and that I was the only one he has ever loved. I blushed harder realizing this too was not only a first time for me, for him like this, but for him as well.

I propped myself up on my elbow, legs still spread. I looked at him with longing, and whimpered a little. He moved so fast, i did not see him move but all of a sudden his lips were only a millimeter away and he was lying over me, his arms out straight to hold him up, His own half hard member inched up and down on my thigh. I kissed him locking my lips onto his, and fell, letting my arms drop, I wanted to land on the soft sheets but with his cat like reflexes he of course caught me. His hand on the small of my back and our hips ground into each other. I broke the kiss and grabbed at his back moaning softly into his neck. I felt his fingers strongly rub my back where a tail would have been. And I pushed into him harder. I kissed his neck and felt him nibble at my own. I wrapped my legs around him, and pulled his head back with my other hand so I could see his face. I kissed him roughly our tongues swirled and then retreated, as we moved our lips. I felt his hand start to massage lower and lower beginning to touch the more sensitive skin, and his rubbing slowed but stayed just as strong.

As I rubbed small circles on his delicate skin, I tried to hold back the majority of my strength as not to hurt him. He ground into me and I couldn't help but moan a little at his actions for me. I loved him so much and wanted to whisper his name, but to do that would be unrespectable, even as his lover. I was a low in class as a butler, bocchan a noble. And to ask would be unthinkable, I would have to wait and see if he was gracious enough to ask that of me. But as a demon I had a pull over the weakness in humans even if tried not to. That I hope is not a reason why we are in this position now.

I kissed him a little harder, but not enough to bruise his lips, and slid my finger down. I felt his warm heat radiate on me and moved to the small ring of muscles. I lapped over them with two fingers making him wriggle under me, and scratch at my back. I felt the pads of my fingers dig into him every time I went over the ring. He began to moan, letting his voice be herd, and I flashed a smile at him. I was never given the chance to do this before. I loved how easily I could make him succumb to me. I could feel his member rub into my lower stomach and I could feel my own start to raise to cuddle his underside near my hand.

How did he do that? How dose he make me feel so wonderful then do it again and again? After Id thought id known the best he showed me an improved result each time.

As I felt him rub at my entrance I had no control of my voice. I found myself moaning loader and louder. Then almost like before I felt him push into me, but with his finger. I felt it still moving in circles, ramming the walls. It was soon accompanied by another and I felt pain strike me again. I spread my legs as wide as possible and pushed my self into him harder. We dropped as Sebastian's legs stopped holding us up and I almost sat on the bed, pushing his fingers deeper into me, I could feel his fingers strain to be longer and his knuckles push against my skin. Like before the pain lessened, but quicker this time. And at my moans of pain decreasing he began to thrust his fingers into me, each time a third rubbing the outside of the entrance up an down up and down with each thrust.

I bit my lip hard, and couldn't tell if it were just sweat or If I had release myself again, but I could feel my member become more moist on his rock hard abdomen. H estopped with his fingers after a while, and pushed me down onto the bed with more than necessary force. My upped half of body pressed against the soft cool sheets, but my legs still loosely wrapped around him. He grabbed both of my knees at his hips and removed then, Kneeling in front of me he whipped the white liquid from me off his stomach and began to lather it on his own member, standing tall. He pumped up and down it a couple times and smile. I watched it as I dripped a little like candle wax down his shaft. He stopped pumping and I walked my feet up him and wrapped my knees over his shoulders, he helped me slide towards him with his hands on my petite waist. I felt him easily slide into me, and I boiled with pleasure. He didn't thrust into me just held my body and looked down at me letting me get comfortable.

As I slid into him I could feel his body move up, hopefully not in pain again, I hated that I did that to him before. I held him in place carful not to move until I sensed that I could. I needed to let him get used to me before I could indulge into him. After a while he began to grind on me again bouncing a little and clenching on me. My member was throbbing in pain of the build up, it needed to be rubbed, and wanted to be by my love for him.

Not being able to wait any longer I began to lightly thrust back and forth, but just with my tip embedded into him, never further than an inch or two. I listened to him moan, it almost sounded like my name he had given me, but was muffled with the pleasure I gave him.

He moved in me and I urged him to go father trying to push my self to him, but we would not let me. I grew more and more hot at him in the beginning of my entrance. But I wanted to have it like before as deep within me as possible. I thought about that hard, hoping Sebastian would soon know. And just like that he moved over me, I formed a U, but held onto the sheets so he wouldn't shake me off. He moved deep into me and I could again feel him hit a part of me that made my thighs and lips twist with an erratic lust. He began to thrust into me harder than before and he held onto my back with one hand, so I felt like I was hovering over the bed. The other tightly grabbed my member at the base. I screamed in lust. Pain no longer there, a dull feeling really until he hit that one particular spot within me making me squirm on the verge of crying. I felt him speedup and, synchronized with his rocking, began to pump me. I quickly shot out a ribbon of the white liquid again, and I could here Sebastian's moans and breathing get more and more rugged. He started to pull out of me.

"NO!" I shouted and somehow pushed myself onto him again. Instantaneously I felt liquid fill me. And the warm goo began to run down my butt. I was exhausted, but lifted my clasped hands to his neck, lacing his head through, I pulled myself up to his face, feeling him still inside me, and kissed him. A long kiss that I don't know how long it had lasted.

I awoke sticky and hot twisted in sheets. I sat up trying to untangle myself from them. I looked around still groggily, how long had I been asleep. I looked around the room to find Sebastian's torn clothing and eventually I found my shirt. I smiled rembering that early morning, was it yesterday? How long had I been sleeping? I put on my shirt and still looking around the room ran my hands up the sides of my shirt trying to find the buttons. It then donned on me that Sebastian ripped them off. I had forgotten. I didn't mind now though. I was hot and needed to find Sebastian. Still nude except for my back and arms, I felt the coldish air on my legs chest and butt. My hair was matted on my right side.I walked down the hallway and looking up and own I called softly.

"Sebastian?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I saw May Rin on the floor rolling towards the wall her hands over her eyes, and her bloody nose. "Youn-young m-ma-master where are your clothes?!" she screeched. immediately I tried to pull down the shirt to cover my front but then felt more exposed in the back and at the same time trying to hold the front sides to hide my chest. Why wasn't this shirt long enough!

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter is sooo late, I have been extremely busy with school work. My apologies! Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review/favorite/follow. and I will be posting the next chapter sometime next week. between Monday Feb.10-Sunday Feb.16


	7. Chapter 7

Wait? Why were they back, after just that night how could they be already back,

I thought Sebastian said he sent them away!?

I ran back to my room and shut the door sitting at against it. I looked up and Sebastian was picking up the clothing that was strewn around the room.

"Ah.. I see you've waken up. I'm sorry I was not here to tell you." he must have been talking about how the hell they are already back!

"Why didn't you tell me they would be back after the day!"

He looked at me surprised.." You have been sleeping for 3 days… I have woken you up and noon everyday to feed you something small, but you always just collapse with exhaustion right before I have a chance to fully wake you. Do you not remember?"

Just then I felt my stomach grumble. Three days! How could that be? He looked concerned, and sniffed the air. He walked to me with a small frown. And picked me up like a small child, hoisting me up by my arms. I hung in his strong hands as he carried me to the bathroom connected to my room. To my surprise the tub was already filled with water. He sat me down and I went to wrap my arms around him for a kiss, but he turned and held out a hand stopping me from moving closer.

"Young master… please." He said hesitantly. I was taken back. Did I repulse him? Was I being to childish? He then smiled to reassure that he didn't hate me. He pulled off my shirt and I climbed into the tub, but got a little stuck on the edge, I felt Sebastian's hand push my butt up , so that I could crawl in better. I blushed a little. He was confusing me with his actions.

"Would you like some time to yourself before I wash you?" He asked but was already removing his gloves and jacket.

"Why are the others home only after three days?" After I said that I realized how it sounded as if I need to have more time that that to indulge in Sebastian, that is if I hadn't fallen asleep.

He turned and smiled deviously "Would you of wanted more time? I simply ordered them to return because you had still not awoken, and I needed to have them do their chores, I simply couldn't do all of theirs and mine as well as watch you sleep." he said grinning and kneeling to face me again, now resting his arms on the rim of the tub, and his chin on top of his arm.

My ears picked up on him telling me he watched me sleep, but I decided to not think about that embarrassment, and tried to focus.

There was no way of putting it, we were going to be caught. " what if they…."I let my voice trail, Sebastian quickly understood and finished my sentence.

"Found out of our romance? I see May Rin has now laid eyes on you body too," he paused looking a little hurt. He face turned away to hide his startled emotions but I already knew; maybe I was just as able to pick up on his thoughts as he was mine? "the choice is yours, keeping this secret with chance of them finding out or ending….us" His voice dropped to a whisper, and pain filled his eyes.

"I cant make that kind of decision….. You know I wont let you go. I'll just order them away again." I said hoping that would solve the problem.

"Young master if I may, You cant send them away again-"

"Don't worry about work, you only need to tend to me, and im sure that will be vary easy for you."

"I am not worried at all, "He winked at me, Again I said something with out realizing its secondary meaning.. "If you order them away thy will become suspicious of us. Im sure you don't want them spreading rumors, or spying on us."

"Spreading rumors to whom?... Do I need to ask how on earth they would ever even spy!?"I said my voice raised an my ears grew hot. I I turned away from him, suddenly his face was too much to look at, as I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Why cant things just be simple, and…." I shook my head. " I knew this was going to happen, I tried to… But….. You…. Why dose it have to be like this." My eyes felt pressure but I held back the tears, I couldn't believe I was about to-do this. But it had to be done.

All of this time I thought that we could be together, our little secret. Just me and this mystifying, terribly beautiful demon…or at least have this last for a little longer. I wanted to tell him just how I felt, but couldn't find the words to make this sound… To.. Hell even I don't know what I am thinking.

My mind was clouded with my emotions, unanswered questions, lust, how close he was to me, our recent memories…. I let my self slip under the water, and right before I was under I herd Sebastian gasp… A Reaction to any type of danger… I felt his hand grab mine, but he didn't pull me out. Just held me, He gave it two quick pulses of pressure, and then it was gone. I sat up and rubbed the water from my eyes before opening them. And looked up to see him sitting on the floor, head down, slumped back, his hair shielded his face from me, but I thought I herd him say my name. My real name, not a title. Ciel my birth name, I had never herd him call my that. even from the moment we had made our contract he called his lord. If I had still considered him only a butler, I would of struck him, but instead, I wanted him to say it again. Clearer. I wanted him to scream my name so I could hear.

"Ciel" He whispered again "Ceil, Ciel, Ciel'' every time he said my name his voice rose, as well as his head. Slowly his eyes raised to mine, and he stopped saying my name. He silently chuckled at himself.

His eyes dropped to my lips and he waited for them to speak and answer to his question.

"Sebastian." I started but I still couldn't find words"…I… I love you." I was astonished at my words, they seemed to slur out by them selves. I truly did mean it, but I couldn't help but gasp and cover my mouth with my fingers in shock. That was the first time I had ever said that out loud.

((((()))))))

Author's note:

sorry for the shortness, but I hope you enjoyed. please review/favorite/follow. New chapter should be out between February 15-19.2014

please excuse any spelling/grammar errors


	8. Chapter 8

He looked up at me in surprise, I rushed to the edge and leaned down to hold his face, pushing a sheet of water onto him, He made no movements to stop me, or move from the water. It landed in his lap, and I grabbed and pulled his head up to mine. Hoping I wouldn't fall over and out of the tub. I kissed him. His hands went to my sides and I felt them push me back a little, but not to push away, just to keep me from falling. He rose to his knees so I didn't have to lean down as much, and deepened our kiss, I felt him lick at my lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips, and felt his tongue glide over mine, making me moan a little. I had made up my mind to stay with him, and even if I hadn't said that, in those exact words, I could tell now Sebastian knew and was pleased by my choice.

He broke the kiss leaving us both panting hard, and He moved to grab a bar of soap. He dipped it in the warm water and rubbed it in between his hands, the soap started to cloud up the water, he to then rubbed it in his hands over the water, letting it get all bubbly. He sat it down, and placed his hands on my chest, rubbing in small circles all over, he went up to my shoulders and rubbed up and down my arms, and told me to turn, I did and he rubbed my back after re-lathering his soapy hands, as he massaged my back I moaned at the felling of his hands rubbing out the muscles, and relaxed quite a bit in the warm water. After rubbing my back he grabbed a small towel and soaked it in the water, bringing it up to me and squeezing it and dragging it down my torso, front and back, to remove the suds.

Usually I would take the bar of soap and wash my legs, and he would begin to lather my hair, but I decided to spin around and sit in the tub sideways, hanging my legs over the edge. Sebastian smiled seductively, and my heart skipped. He rubbed my claves, and feet with the soap, always catching the water before it dripped. And then pulled me out of the tub, supporting my weight with his hand on my back. I felt myself leave the water, and cooler air touch me. He then rubbed my thighs as I sat on the edge of the tub, my hands on his head., I uncontrollably parted my legs a little at his touch. He held my back as I leaned my arms back on at a time to the other side of the tub, I lowered my self back in and shook off the suds. I laid my head back on the edge of the tub, where a towel was and closed my eyes, Sebastian hands both came up to my head, with a clean smelling liquid, I felt his long fingers massage the top of my head, after the liquid was all bubbly on my scalp, he dragged his hand through my hair, then out to bring to he soap to the tips them would massage the area of hair he had just pulled. He hands lowered on my head towards my neck, and softly lifted my head up off the towel to massage the hairs again. His lips then touched mine to, It started me at first, but I kissed him back.

He stopped massaging my hair and let me rest in the tub or a few quick moments, before I could hear the sound of wet clothes hitting the floor. My body tensed up, and then I felt him lift my head again, but this time I scooted my self forward, and he slipped into the water behind me. Some of the water went over the edges I felt Sebastian push me in the water forward still, so I could rest my head on his chest, Instead I ended up floating, and Sebastian held my head in place, half in the water, but some water creped up my cheek, and the soap seeped out of my azure tinted gray hair.

I placed my hands on his knees and lifted my self up, he crossed his legs and I sat in his lap, the underside of my thighs on his calves, back pressed to his chest, his chin rested on my head, and he began to hum rubbing my arms and chest .i could feel the vibrations of his soft, deep voice on my head.

My eyes grew heavy, though I was not fatigued, and I closed them letting myself rest and listen to Sebastian's melody.

His hands wondered and roamed my body, but he always was hugging me tight to him.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I sat behind him, my back against the cool tub wall, my chest pressed to his back. He had told me he loved me, and though that was not an answer, it was all I needed. I traced the small curvatures of his skin, so subtle and delicate. His thin frame sat in my lap. He had full trust in me, why I did not know, but I loved it, I loved him, unconditionally.

Though I wanted to touch him and kiss him, devour him right here and now, I held back as best I could allowing him to rest and come to me if he wanted to. I kissed the top of his head at every other break in my humming lullaby, his wet hair stuck to my face even when I lifted it away. The room was beginning to get dark, thankfully I had already lit six candles in each corner in the room, anticipating my love to want a long bathing time as usual. But this would be the first time I could enjoy it with him. surprisingly I herd his breath slow down and deepen. He had fallen asleep. How could he after three days? Had I really taken that much energy out of him?

Carefully I extended my left leg as straight as I could, making his legs turn to the side. I held him close to me so that I could watch his face. He whimpered a little, and I stopped moving, carful not to wake him. His arm fell off his leg and landed perfectly on my groin, I blushed and tried to ignore its presence. His head rolled onto my chest and his lips slightly parted. I watched his eyes twitch under his pale lids, I could tell he was dreaming but I was not a nightmare. But if it was a bad dream, he would always scrunch his nose and his hands would curl into fists, I would sense this, and with out his knowledge I would kiss his forehead and the tops of his hands, it would always calm him, and he would go back to a peaceful sleep.

"Seba…. Humm….tian" His voice let out a small whisper that resembled my name, I watched him intently. Was he dreaming about me?

"ssssssss…hm" he hissed. I couldn't help but smile, wondering if he was dreaming about me, and if he had dreamt of me before?

"Sebastian?"

"hmm?"

"Sebastian…. Seb…hmmmm"

My eyes darted to his legs which had began to move apart. So he was dreaming of me…

He continued to breathe deeply but no more words came out. His hand that had fallen pushed on me as he turned his body closer, then he wrapped his arms around my neck. His legs started to drift in the soapy water to the middle of the tub, But still in between mine. I held his waist to support him, and so he wouldn't fall into the water face first.

One of his legs got stuck on mine, and before I could move out of his way, he squeezed my leg in between his, pushing his hips into mine a little, I slumped down so I wasn't as upright. I could feel his member start to poke at my thigh.

"Young master?"

"Ciel-desu" he whispered again, he breathing was now normal, but the way he said his name he still sounded like he was sleeping.

"Ciel?" I said with more confidence. I had just finally spoken his name an hour ago, he didn't respond poorly so I took that as a good sign.

He kissed my chest, and I finally realized he was dreaming about not just me, but being _with_ me.

(((((((((((()))))))))))))

Author's note:

Sorry about the shortness again.. Please excuse any spelling/grammatical errors.

Please review/follow/favorite Hope you enjoyed reading!

Chapter 9 will be published between February 24-29.2014


	9. Chapter 9

I wrapped my legs around him and squeezed to hold my self on him as he walked briskly through the garden. I wasn't sure why he was in such a hurry, or why he was carrying a large suitcase. Suddenly he stopped as I felt some water droplets land on the bridge of my nose, I looked up in search of the sky but found only a large canopy of thick tree leaves, only through a small hole could I see the gray sky. He set me down, and looking to his ivory face he was smiling down at me. A large grin baring his white teeth, his cheeks high and tinted pink, his warm eyes filled with laughter. He was a beautiful sight, but it scared me to see him with so much positive emotion. I hugged his stomach tight and buried my face into him, to dry off my nose, and hide from his strangely joyous stare.

He knelt down to kiss me, and I pushed him back with my body, he rolled onto his back and lied flat in the manicured grass, I landed on top of him and crushed his lips with mine. His hands moved up my back under my coat but over my shirt, as I kissed him he wiggle under me.

I scooted my body down on his to be more aliened, and felt my feet wrap around his, he lifted a knee into my crotch, and with the heat of our kissing and pressure from his knee I was forced to moan.

And of all things he giggled at me. A small playful boyish giggle.

I abruptly stopped and pushed my self up to see his face. I gasped at they boy under me.

It was not my Sebastian.

He was only a little taller than me, probably why I could touch his feet so easily, about the same age, he was thin too and dressed in a wealthy fashion, he must be an earl as well, though his shorts that I was currently sitting on were much shorter than mine. He had icy blue eyes that started up to me in lust. His blond hair sprawled on the grass.

I jumped off of him to crawl away in horror, but he caught me neck with his hand and pulled me down, my lips met his again, and I tried to push him off but he only held me tighter. finally he let me go and I sat up raising my hand to slap him. But stopped halfway raised.

There Sebastian sat looking up to me, his usual stoic face. What was going on!?

He sat up and I tried to stand hoping he wouldn't change again to the strange blond boy. Was he tricking me, playing with me? Suddenly we were no longer in a circle of trees, but on the river side, the skies blue. I found my self standing in the suitcase Sebastian was carrying earlier. Soft dappled sunlight shone on us, and his deep velvety voice spoke to me.

"Bocchan, its time to wake up."

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Author's note:

Thank you for reading! please favorite/follow/review. I welcome and suggestions or critiques so please if anything is unsatisfactory just let me know, or if you want to see more or less of something.

again sorry for how short these last three chapters have been, I will make up for length with in these next few chapters, so please just bare with me

Ch9 came early, but ch.10 (and maybe 11), should be expected February24-28.2014


	10. Chapter 10

"Bocchan its time to wake up" I whispered in his ear as best I could, he was pressed against me so I had to lean my head over his.

I kissed the bridge of his nose again, and immediately he came to, jumping back and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried that I had scared him again.

"I'm…I'm. Fine" he whispered looking around in search of something, then stopped his frantic and panicky movements, and slumped into my arms.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Was I just dreaming? guess I must of fallen asleep again, because we were still in the bath tub and the water seemed to of cooled down.

"how long?" I asked not really curious just didn't want him to ask me about my dream, why I was startled. I shivered again at the thought of the blonde boy.

"Only around ten minutes," I wasn't looking at him but I could tell he was grinning at me "Did you have a nice dream?" he said, the inflection of tone in his voice offered to me that he already knew something I didn't.

Not sure how to answer that I just looked away. And tried to stand up, I managed not to slip, and held down on the sides of the tub with my hands. Sebastian stepped out with ease behind me, and I herd water drip on the floor, then ruffling of towels, and felt one wrap around my shoulders before he helped me climb out. I looked at Sebastian, he already had a towel wrapped around his waist. It was short on him though, because of his height it only covered to his mid thigh, as for me it when to just under my knees. He saw me look at his towel, and his face twisted again into a seductive expression, I blushed and looked down watching Sebastian's hands tuck my towel into itself, and then linger, one of his fingers still in the waist line. He tugged a little, motioning me to come forward.

Instead I put my hand on his, and pushing it away I walked out of the room, removing my towel and bringing it to my hair. I rubbed at it trying to remove the water and sat on my bed waiting for him.

He came in, and stood in front of me, taking over my hands to rub my hair. I stared at his stomach. I saw the fine hairs around his front waistline leading up his belly button, his toned muscles, slight rib protrusion. He was thin and fit, unlike me, just thin or rather more scrawny. I closed my eyes feeling my cheeks warm again.

"I would like to go to my study, and catch up on my paperwork, I'm assuming I have letters from the queen?" I hated doing my work, but I had to in order to keep up the Phantomhive titles. Also I just needed a distraction from the still lingering and disturbing thoughts of that blonde boy, I was sure it meant nothing, but what scared me was that I enjoyed it. As well as a distraction from Sebastian, I had already began to feel the soreness in my hips and thighs and well as some in my back.

I tried to shake the image of his icy blue eyes staring up into mine, and focused now on Sebastian's fingers now butting on one of my sleeping shirts. I wish I could of worn his, but I guess that I had gotten it wet, and that was why I wasn't warring it now.

He slid on my pants that I wore daily so that I could walk around with out fear of May-Rin seeing me again.

( )

I sat in the cushy chair of my study, while I waited for Sebastian to dress himself, I had expected him to take more time, but almost immediately after I sat down he came in, with a silver dining cart adorned with tea a tea cup, and pot. As well as a small slice of cake.

I ruffled though my papers pretending to inspect them.

I put them back down moving them to the side. He served me my afternoon tea, I took small sips, and hungrily eyed the cake.

"Supper will be ready shortly" he said, catching me. My stomach made a small grumble, and Sebastian smiled,

"One bite." he moved the small silver fork to the cakes tip, and took of a bite sized chunk, he brought it to my face, his white glove under incase it were to drop. I ignored being fed like a child would be and was just happy that he would allow me a bite. I lifted my head up and felt the fork prongs brush my lip. The sweet smell of the white fluffy cake wafted into my nose. I opened my mouth for the cake, and closed my eyes, I felt his glove delicately raise my head more, and instead of cake a felt his lips meet mine, I melted into him, and licked at his lip, he obliged but instead of his tongue I was rewarded with a small piece of the cake and filling, I tasted its delicious fragrance, it was so good I moaned. Sebastian's mouth parted from mine, and I chewed the cake slowly to saver its taste before it was gone. That only made my stomach growl more for food.

He left with a small satisfied grin, and returned shorty. The cart now held a sliver patter hiding a meal for me.

I smelled at the air, a new aroma filled it. He lifted the top and revealed the colorful plate. Not caring what it was or what it tasted like, I inhaled it in. Eating the fastest I could of, The plate was gone in two minutes. He let out a sigh, and took back the plate, replacing it with the cake. I looked down at it and back up at him.

"Aren't you going to feed me?"

He smiled and kissed my lips, I herd the fork tap the plate. He detached, and then locked onto me again pushing the cake into my mouth. This time swirling the creamy filling around more on my tongue. I moaned again, and felt another piece of cake being pushed into my mouth. After the second piece he gently pulled my head back and kissed at my neck, It was hard to chew as he kissed me, making my breath quicken. But soon he stopped nibbling at me, so that I could finish my cake. As I was eating and still sipping on my tea, Sebastian held out another patter but this time with an envelope on it.

"Also, my lord, we received this."

setting down my tea, I saw the wax stamp. A spider emblem was on it. I took the envelope and cut open the wax seal.

I began to read it out loud.

"On behalf of the Earl Alois Trancy, I write to Lord Ciel Phantomhive this day to request your most honored presence at the ball to be held at the Trancy Mansion tomorrow afternoon at four o'clock, We hope you will be able to join us, sincerely yours, Count Alois Trancy."

Who was this Alois Trancy? I had a bad feeling about this, but out of curiosity..

"Who is this?" I asked to Sebastian.

"He is of the same age that is all I know." he said with a small bow. I didn't like how properly he acted around me when we were alone. But in public or in front others that was when he had to be a butler, not now, I had already herd him call me by name.

"Stop that."

"Stop what my lord?" he asked surprised.

"Don't pretend you don't know, you have already called me by name. We are alone, you obviously shouldn't care about image if we are alone, you have kissed me…" I said, I tried not to sound like I was complaining, but it came out like that either way.

"Very good my.. ,"he caught himself, "Ceil" His velvet voice hovered in my name, its vowels silky off his tongue.

I melted as he said my name, I wanted to hear it again, but I said nothing, although I couldn't help but grin.

"Shall I edit your schedule tomorrow to attend the ball?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

author's note:

Thank you for reading! and for all the comments, I really do appreciate them and as a new writer (this being the first of my work) it dose really help shape my skills as well as the story. Please favorite/follow and keep commenting! Chapter 11 should be expected March 1-6.2014


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke with my shit taut against my stomach and Sebastian's head in my shirt kissing my swayed back he ran his hand up the sheets to my bent elbow and up my forearm. He laced his fingers in mine. And lifted his head out of my shirt. His hand squeezed mine and let go, his voice now in my ear.

"Shall we get dressed my lord"

"Ciel-desu." His breath lingered on the shell of my ear.

"Ciel." he whispered slowly. His delicious voice made me melt. I nodded my head and opened my eyes, simultaneously turning my head hoping I was fast enough to catch his lips and steal a kiss. Of course I was too late and though I hadn't heard him move he was already on the other side of the room opening my armoire with a slight click.

( )

"Have you found out anymore information on this Alois Trancy?" I asked Sebastian after we already sat in the carriage.

"I believe he is the Earl Trancy that died three years ago,"

"Three years ago…." My voice trialed as I remembered my parent's death and the burning of my old home. I shook that memories away, but they would always linger in the back on my mind.

"Alois went missing after he was kidnapped when he was vary young. But he came back just before his father passed away. Along with a mysterious butler.." he paused. "The story seems familiar somehow."How could he say that? Though it was odd that our stories compared were vary similar, how unsettling. I knew that he must have been the one from my dream.

"It's a common one." I said flatty.

After what seemed like an hour Sebastian opened the door of the carriage revealing a large mansion. I watched the house already regretting my decision to come, the house seemed so familiar. And sinking feeling came over me and a heavy rock dropped in my stomach. Pulling me out of the way of the line of sight in the carriage door for a quick moment, Sebastian pecked my lips as if to reassure me; it did nothing to lift the heavy feeling, only made my cheeks turn crimson.

I heard the doors of the mansion open and I pulled away from Sebastian, I kept my eyes down. He stepped out an offered his hand. I took it without hesitation. Slowly lifting my now closed eyes preparing myself to see this Count Alois Trancy, my knees felt weak as if I were to drop. I opened my large cobalt eye.

It was him. The boy from my dream. I had already known it was him, but I still couldn't believe how that was possible. His blond hair moved slightly in the wind. His icy blue eyes scanned over me and Sebastian almost hungrily. His arms were crossed over a green vest, he wore a purple coat over his shirt, it ended after his short cut black shorts though his legs were still almost completely covered with tall back socks, leaving about six inches of his creamy white skin exposed. His tall brown boots laced with the same purple from his coat, clacked on the floor as he strode towards us.

Behind him like a shadow, a tall dark figure moved. Sebastian tensed behind me, and I could tell that the dark shadow of the young boy became alert as well.

My heart sped up and my body temperature dropped dramatically. I felt ice cold in his stare, I tried to look away but he held me in the unbreakable gaze. He looked away and motion to his Butler with a nod of his head making him come to a stop. As he turned his head I took the initiative to begin walking forward but looking past him carful to not catch his eyes again. I walked at the normal pace, but couldn't help shaking, fully rembering the dream and the emotions from them. I stopped at the stairs under Trancy, and looked up at him.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" he squealed his face turning form malevolent to cheery and bright. "You came."

"Alois Trancy." Hate and disgust filled my voice already and yet this was my first time to meet him. I was afraid of him. His butler bowed.

"It was vary good of you to come, my lord." he said coolly, his voice was soft like Sebastian's.

"Come right this way! I'm holding a very special ball for you today." Alois said with excitement. I nodded to Sebastian after they turned to lead us, He nodded in an agreement, he understood that I wished for him to keep a close eye on both of them.

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

Author's note:

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! Please favorite/follow, and continue to comment! next chapter will be posted March 10-14.2014


	12. Chapter 12

Alois and his butler led us through opulent halls and finally, his tall shadow stopped at much taller clear glass French folding doors, through them I could see a wall of green leading to a stone yard.

His butler pushed the door open and with a bow Alois smiled at me, I lifted my head higher with a small smirk trying to feel stronger than I felt, and marched through the doors. But only Alois followed behind me. He came to a stop and turned to me, nodding to his butler behind us I herd the doors close.

"I say, Ciel, Why don't we have our butlers dance in our places? Whoever can dance the longest wins. The loser will have to follow the victor's orders. What do you think?"

"That sounds like just our sort of ball. Much better than dressing ourselves up in false costumes." I wondered what he was planning on. I turned my head to the doors behind me and watched the tail of Sebastian's coat disappear.

My heart bumped and my stomach sank lower, why were our butlers leaving us, it was custom to show us to our seat or room or such. Though I should of been displeased with his manners I only became more nervous.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I strode towards my master as he steped through the door, but was stopped as a strong glove hand pushed my chest back with a respectable force.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently as he closed the door separating me and... Ciel. I had a slight panic knowing I was matched at skill with Claude, him obviously being a demon as well, I could smell it. But if something were to happen, just as I promised I will forever and always be with my young master, to serve and protect, and now to love, for my eternity bound to him.

He only moved closer to me his hand still in my chest, I tried to remain calm as to not show a weakness. His face neared mine and I could feel is slow breath on my cheek, thankfully he kept moving past me his hand sliding over my shoulder. It was his way of intimidating me.

"This way Michealis" he said with a small grin, and he pushed his hair back with a swoop.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I tried not to falter in any way to show any weakness to the strange boy. We passed the wall of green vines and turned a corner revealing a large stone chess board. My favorite game, how exciting, a smirk crawled onto my face. He turned to me smiling. I looked at him grimly, not allowing him to think I was impressed or nervous or any other ridiculous emotion that seemed to be much more active lately.

I looked back out at the chess area guarded my large stone statues, two positioned to be playing while a third watched.

Without a word he turned away his smile disappeared looking board, I wondered if he was mocking me. We went up a few stairs and walked into a narrow room with large cushy couches with a couple small tables. Looking to our left we could view all of his yard to the far tree line.

"Please sit." he calmly said walking to the other side of the couch, we sat on either side of a table with a tea pot and cups, already poured, I could tell the were still warm by the blur above the rims, and slight steam from the spout of the tea pot. Sitting cross legged I turned my vision back to the chess board surprised to find both his butler and Sebastian standing and watching us, I watched Sebastian pull his glove up. How unusual.

"Begin." Alois said lowly, his crossed legs jumped a bit with excitement, as he leaned towards me and whispered, " I hope that you are as impressive as me, or this will be vary short."

With that I became even more confused and nervous, What was this?

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I stood next to Faustus and waited for my masters order. He finally stood and leaned out the window ripping off his eye patch. He had just now figured out why it was we are here.

His voice only rose a little bit, but with heightened senses, I herd him clearly.

"This is an order, Sebastian. Win, and bring Alois Trancy to stand before me"

I dropped on one knee bowing to him a hand on my heart as I swore to him I would win.

"Yes, my lord."

"Your orders, Master?" Faustus coolly said next to me, very time he spoke I felt more and more hatred for him. Alois stood next to Ciel.

" Make Ciel Phantomhive mine!" licking his lower lip. Something in the way he said it, so possessively, it was almost as if he envied him. Such a weak child, yet he sent a shiver down my spine. I wanted to apologize to master Trancy for Faustus because I knew I would keep him from completing the task. I had to win.

" And give Sebastian Michaelis exquisite agony. I'm sure you can do it, cant you Claude?"

Faustus also dropped to his knee beside me and bowed.

"Yes, your Highness." he stood and turned to me. "Now then, let us begin…"

"….the Danse Macabre." I finished. Holding up thee silver knives.

Suddenly from behind a large stone chess piece, three twins, demons I could tell, came rushing at me. One with a sword, one with an axe, and the other with a crossbow.

"Group attack: Bloody washtub" Faustus narrated. "A three-on-one attack"

They lunged and I dodged with ease.

"…Using a dagger, a long-range weapon, and a projectile weapon!" I hit all of their weapons with my knifes as they lunged finishing the clean break and regaining distance and I spun and kicked at them. With surprise they all separated their weapons, and clean break.

"Group attack: move from Bloody Washtub to the Cursed Vanity Mirror." he shouted the order.

Now each had a staff that seemed might connect together, but separately all dangerous.

"And now a simultaneous three-man attack" I moved from right to left each time they missed me, I knifed the fourth lunge and stood with my hands vertically on the staff.

"You have just the rapport I should expect from identical faces" I said almost teasingly. He flung me and they moved together to connect their staffs creating a long one ending with a dagger that glinted in the sun. All three jumped in the air and hurled it at me, I prepared my self to catch it. It glided along the back of my gloved hand and over my shoulder, I spun and lobbed it into their still spinning it above my head. I let it drop behind me, and kicked it up with the back of my leg.

"Well then…"

All three were almost perfectly align and when the spear began to fall I caught it and skewered them by the forehead, They hung on the spear also embedded to the third eye of one of the statues.

I whipped my hands off and walked away.

"Now you can get along even better."

With almost no lag in attack, the woman, Hana, came out. throwing daggers at me. One hit my coat tearing It at the shoulder.

"Oh, now I'll have to mend this." how annoying.

"No need. You'll be full of holes soon." I had already began to sew up the tear, as she fired at me with guns, I slid left and right, she missed me every time. I bit at the thread, and put on my coat once again, smirking. suddenly she pulled out a much larger gun from within her skirts, she crouched and took aim for me.

.

Finally Faustus was going to fight me.

"That will do it, Its tea time." he said pushing up his glasses, just as the bell tolled.

"Goodness, is it that late already?" I replied slightly disappointed.

"I must prepare my master's refreshments. We'll suspend the match temporarily."

"in that case, might I make use of your kitchen as well?" behind me the pawn I had covered in knives shattered, and I herd Hana gasp.

( ) (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) ( )

After being severed our afternoon tea and snack;

"Foret Noire, Layers of chocolate sponge cake and cheery compote dressed with white cream. It accompanies a superfine Keemun tea I had sent to us from the Quing Empire's Anhui Province. "Sebastian said as he slid the treat in front of me. He poured the tea and step back with a small bow. My mouth watered at it, I flashed back to the last time I had cake,

*"Aren't you going to feed me?"

He smiled and kissed my lips, I herd the fork tap the plate. He detached, and then locked onto me again pushing the cake into my mouth. This time swirling the creamy filling around more on my tongue. I moaned again, and felt another piece of cake being pushed into my mouth. After the second piece he gently pulled my head back and kissed at my neck, It was hard to chew as he kissed me, making my breath quicken. *

I blushed but remained in my gloomy expression as I stuck the chocolate with my fork. Before I bit down, I looked up to see Claude siding a plate in front of Alois. Alois stared me down, His eyes held me in his nerve racking gaze, I tried to look away but couldn't till he looked up at his butler.

"Today's tea feature puits d'amour, crème patissiere and raspberry jam in a pastry made of pie dough, accompanying Mariage Frrees Eros tea." Claude looked at Sebastian as he said this, still showing off, as if this as part of our duel. I snuck a glance at his dessert noticing its extravagancy. What a pointless display.

I sat back down on the couch where I had sat before, Alois followed behind me, but sat closer. Our crossed knees almost touching. I waited for Sebastian and Claude to come back out, and ignored him. I crept waiting, but soon realized that they were not going to be coming out, when I had been sitting in the heavy silence, as Alois kept peering over at me, for almost 20 minutes.

He took in a deep breath and laid his arm behind me, resting on the back of the couch as well as my neck, his hand reached down to squeeze at my arm a little bit.

He took in another breath about to speak but I cut him off, feeling uncomfortable, and wanting to take charge of the situation.

"May I have a tour of your estate?" I asked wary of his response. I needed to know more about him ,I still had no idea why he was in my dreams or why I felt so strange around him. I was nervous that he would find this forward, or a strange request. I shouldn't worry I told myself, He doesn't know that my brain is in chaos, to him, I am just his guest curious to see more of his home, and probably board from waiting.

He turned to me and stood, holding out the hand that was wrapped over me.

"Why of course. I would love to show you my…" he paused "Home." He looked pained to say that word but quickly recovered with a smile. His ice blue eyes dug into mine. I took his hand and stood, surprised to feel him tug me up a little. He closed his eyes and turned leading me. ( )

( ) I looked around at the large room, It was much like my mansion. He had lead my into what I assumed was his game room. There were swords mounted on the wall.

Author's Note:

I am soo vary sorry for the tardy chapter, and how poorly written it is. I have a hectic school and sport schedule that I have been stuck in, and have nit found time to write. I am sorry for any missing parts or something that doesn't line up (in this chapter) my writing was rushed, I was trying my hardest to post at least something soon. I deeply apologize, and promise I am not dead just busy. I want to keep this story going for a few more chapters. Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors.

Please review/comment/favorite/follow! hope you enjoyed this chapter! I want to give a quick thanks to anyone who has continued reading this from the begging (as well as any new comers) it means a lot that you read my work. If you have any suggestions please feel free. Finally I will not be specifically giving a date for when ch13 will be published as to not disappoint anyone in my tardy ness. I assure that the wait wont be along this time :/


	13. CH13end of CH 12

***********IMPORTANT TO READ ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES!************

Author's note:

before this short chapter is read, I must say that has kept taking bits and pieces randomly out of each chapter, as I create the document to post as a chapter, that is why there have been noticeable holes like in the last chapter. If you are familiar with watching or reading Black Butler you would of noticed in the battle of last chapter Sebastian almost kills Hana. In the chapter That small part was deleted and I had over looked it. So sorry here it is(if you would like to know why the paun shattered with out reason in the last chapter.) :

"No need. You'll be full of holes soon." I had already began to sew up the tear, as she fired at me with guns, I slid left and right, she missed me every time. I bit at the thread, and put on my coat once again, smirking. suddenly she pulled out a much larger gun from within her skirts, she crouched and took aim for me.

"I see. I certainly am in danger of being full of holes like this." I said as I finished tucking in my vest and fixing my sleeve I glided to behind a stone chess piece, so that she couldn't hit me.

I peeked out and held up my knives." I shall repay you for every last bullet." I said, fanning out and reveling many more if my knives. I took a running start and pushed off of the statue across from me with great force sending me flying into the air. I positioned my self and continued to arc so bullets wouldn't hit me, I spun and threw my knifes at her, making sure the last I had to throw would hit her too close for comfort. I had her pined down and the firing ceased. I had also repaid her for the rip she caused my coat, almost completely revealing her breasts. I landed and held out more of my knives ,smiling. She looked up at me in fear but before I could kill her, and pawn slid in front and all my knives landed in it instead of her body.

Finally Faustus was going to fight me.

"That will do it, Its tea time." he said pushing up his glasses, just as the bell tolled.

"Goodness, is it that late already?" I replied slightly disappointed.

"I must prepare my master's refreshments. We'll suspend the match temporarily."

"in that case, might I make use of your kitchen as well?" behind me the pawn I had covered in knives shattered, and I herd Hana gasp.

Author's note:

ok so there that missing part is, so sorry that it wasn't their originally. Now the last part of my last chapter was cut off as well, I apologies for not fixing this last night when I posted, but I have just had it brought to my attention. This is how last chapter should of ended.

I looked around at the large room, It was much like my mansion. He had lead my into what I assumed was his game room. There were swords mounted on the wall.

I kept walking looking around, I bumped into him, and stumbled a little, he caught my wrist. I balanced my self again, embarrassed for my clumsiness. He stepped closer to me and held my wrist behind my back, making me gasp at the slight pain of my bent arm. Suddenly his soft lips were on mine, and held for a few quick seconds before he released my arm and I recovered from the shock of his kiss. I pushed him away. His eyes opened wide and he moved again to kiss me. I slapped his cheek, mostly upset that I hadn't pulled away sooner. He fell to the ground rubbing at his cheek he looked back up at me pained.

I had no words I just desperately needed to leave. I longed to be as far away form him as I could. Why did he kiss me!? Why didn't I react sooner?! Why did I want him to kiss me again. NO! I didn't want him, I wanted Sebastian. Right? Of course I do, Alois has nothing compared to him, Alois just managed to get into my dream, never mind how the hell he did that, and now was confusing me. Only he wasn't confusing me. I knew what and who I wanted and it would never have anything to do with him. I walked faster down the corridor as I hered him get up and his footfalls as they neared me.

My chest constricted and I could feel my lungs begin to loose ability to take in air. Sebastian slid into the hall in front of me, and began to run towards me. I could feel my lungs restricting, not allowing any air. My head felt like it was being crushed from the lack of oxygen as well as the unwelcome surprise Alois caused me. I felt relived to see Sebastian, but my mind was filled with fear because I couldn't breathe. I began to fall, my mind was going dark, as my knees hit the carpet, I felt Sebastian pick me up, still running.

"Ciel."

Author's note: I am so vary sorry again that this has a weird round about kind of story fix I might just delete the chapter later and repost it all fixed up, but I am afraid that it will only become more of a mess.

Thank you for reading, and sorry for this to not be a real chapter. Please comment or message me if you have any questions or are confused about where these passages are supposed to be.


End file.
